Kozuki Hiyori
|occupation = Oiran |status = 2 }} Komurasaki was an oiran living in Wano Country, having the highest rank of all of them. She was the daughter of a samurai. Appearance Komurasaki is a slim woman who appears average in height but wears geta to make her look very tall. Her teal hair is extremely adorned, with multiple flowers and pins attached to it. She wears an extremely opulent red furisode kimono that sparkles in the sunlight, with the sleeve adorned with a peacock and flowers on it. Her appearance is considered by many to be amazingly beautiful to the point where men are blinded or pass out by trying to gaze at her. Personality Komurasaki is a very self-willed and confident woman who refuses to submit herself to authority, being unafraid of standing up to and even attacking the shogun Kurozumi Orochi despite the heavy consequences. She saw nothing appealing about becoming his wife, and would rather be killed than live a submissive life. Komurasaki is kind to those she is close to, such as her kamuro Toko, and was appalled when Orochi attempted to attack her, given that she is a child. However, Komurasaki is infamous for actions she has apparently committed in private. She appears to be greedy and materialistic, as well as a good manipulator. After successfully swindling her victims, she treats them very coldly without any compassion or remorse, saying that she despises the poor. Relationships Toko Komurasaki is very affectionate with her personal Kamuro, Toko, as she was worried when the latter went off to try Sanji's famous Soba without informing her. Toko is very dutiful towards Komurasaki and faithfully serves her. Men A ruthless misandrist, Komurasaki utterly despised men who she insultingly referred as dogs whose only worth is giving her money. Thus, she has no qualms cheating certain men such as Bingo of their entire wealth, manipulating them into selling off their assets and even their own families to fund her lavish lifestyle, and after they are finally reduced to poverty, she would sarcastically thank them while revealing that she had squandered all of the money they gave her, much to their despair. When her victims attempted revenge, she would cruelly mock them for their poverty, stating they are worthless to her now without any remorse. However, Komurasaki is subservient towards powerful men who held great political authority in Wano such as her clients Kyoshiro and the Shogun Kurozumi Orochi. When serving Orochi in his banquet, she meekly reciprocated the latter's enthusiasm and sat next to Orochi, even allowing him to hug her. However, when Orochi attempted to attack Toko, Komurasaki slapped him. She chose to be killed instead of becoming Orochi's wife. Flower Capital Citizens Due to her great beauty, refined charisma, and mannerism as the highest ranking courtesan of Wano, Komurasaki is immensely popular among the citizens who live in the Flower Capital, having been described by a fellow courtesan as the dream of all men and perfection of all women in Wano. While proceeding to Orochi's palace, many men and women gathered to see and cheer for Komurasaki while captivated by her beauty. They respectfully referred to her as Komurasaki-sama. Abilities and Powers Komurasaki appears to have great balance and leg strength to walk with extremely tall geta sandals without any strain. She also possesses a fair amount of arm strength, as she slapped the extremely large Orochi with enough force to leave a mark. Komurasaki has shown to be an extremely crafty manipulator, using her beauty in conjunction with superior acting skills to deceive men into giving her all their wealth. She is also an extremely talented musician in playing the shamisen, as she could play an enchanting song that deeply captivate the Shogun Orochi, his guests, and her fellow courtesans. History Past Komurasaki was born to a samurai, but was raised by Kyoshiro and ended up becoming an oiran. During her career, Komurasaki courted several men, claiming to want her freedom purchased before the shogun Orochi took her and agreeing to go with each man if they managed to do this. The men gave up everything they had to raise the money, which they put in her possession. However, Komurasaki spent the money and cast the men aside after they had contributed the amount she requested, leaving them without anything. Wano Country Arc Komurasaki was chosen by the shogun of Wano, Kurozumi Orochi, to perform her services at his banquet. She made her way through the streets of the Flower Capital as the citizens gazed at her in awe, and she was joined by her kamuro Toko who had come late to the procession. She was then confronted by some men whom she had swindled, but her guard defeated them. As the men cried in anguish, she mocked and degraded them as she walked away from them. She later made it to Orochi's palace. At the banquet hall, she sat next to Orochi. During the banquet, Komurasaki played some music before returning to Orochi's side. Orochi then talked about the impending return of Kozuki Oden's Nine Red Scabbards and son Momonosuke, and Komurasaki was shocked when Toko laughed at him. She pleaded with Orochi not to attack her kamuro, but he did not listen, forcing her to slap him. Komurasaki refused to prostrate herself in apology, and Orochi angrily transformed into the Yamata no Orochi. After Komurasaki once again refused to apologize, Orochi attacked her and wrested her into his mouth, overwhelming her. However, Komurasaki was dislodged from Orochi's grip when the ceiling crashed onto the shogun's head. She then faced Kyoshiro, and accepted his mercy as he struck her down with his sword, killing her. Her death was later spread out across Wano and her funeral was being prepared. Trivia *Her name translates literally to "small purple" and is also the Japanese name for the purple beautyberry. *Her name may also be derived from Miura-ya Komurasaki, a real life Oiran from the Edo period with a tragic love story that is immortalized in Kitagawa Utamaro's painting The Lovers Miura-ya Komurasaki and Shirai Gonpachi. In that story, Shirai Gonpachi also committed crimes to buy her freedom. But the Komurasaki of the story truly loved him and committed suicide when his actions resulted in his death. *An oiran is a high-ranking courtesan in Japan, whose occupation arose in the Edo period and was largely replaced by geisha by the late 19th century. *Komurasaki has appeared at the beginning and closing of the Wano Country Arc acts, playing the shamisen. References Site Navigation ca:Komurasaki fr:Komurasaki pl:Komurasaki pt-br:Komurasaki ru:Комурасаки it:Komurasaki Category:Humans Category:Female Characters Category:Flower Capital Characters Category:Deceased Characters